bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
T.M.A. Mk. I
The T.M.A. Mk. I, or Terrifying Massive Airship Mk. I, is a bloon that is a boss of its own special mission, Infiltration. It is the original T.M.A., and therefore the weakest. Unlike other User Bloons, it is not a clone or duplicate or whatever (see backstory). It actually comes in two versions: Boss and Non-Boss. As a Boss, it takes 40,000 hits to pop once you get through the Corrupted Ceramic Bloon shield. It is surrounded by 16 of those Corrupted Ceramics, and those just so happen to regenerate once destroyed, if a boss. When a Non-Boss in later missions, it takes 10,000 hits to pop and the shield doesn't regenerate. The Corrupted Ceramics leave their contents where they are popped; they may outrun the T.M.A. Mk. I. The T.M.A. Mk. I moves at the same speed as a MOAB does. In its Boss version, it has no valid RBE (The RBE box says "40,000" during the battle against it), but as a normal bloon, it pops into 16 Corrupted Ceramics and thus has an RBE of 14384. Attacks Boss Gate Closure: Closes the gate that lets bloons escape from the map; this allows battles to take as long as needed. This is passive. Corrupted Regeneration: Regenerates the shield of Corrupter Ceramics once they are destroyed; it takes 10 seconds to regenerate one. This is passive; you can only damage the interal blimp by overriding this by popping all of them before one regenerates. Herbicide: It only uses this when there are more than 5 Banana Farms on the field; this prevents farming off of the two passive abilities, or at least slows it down. This destroys all Banana Farms on the screen, even banks. Anti-Air Harpoon: Fires a deadly harpoon at airborn monkeys; this destroys Monkey Aces and Supply Drops' abilities. It focuses mostly on 2-4 Monkey Aces to prevent abuse of their ability. This is only used if there are Aces or you call in a Supply Drop, and deals 10^100 damage, preventing any survival. Calling in my Allies: It calls in 4 P.O.T.A.S.S.I.U.M. to come to its aid. This is rare. Zerg Rush: Sends in 2,000 hyperclustered Red Bloons just to annoy you. Since the gate is closed until it is defeated, this is the most reliable source of income. This is uncommon. Armed and Dangerous: Shoots 0-1 Super Monkey lasers all willy-nilly for 5 seconds. Each beam pops 1 layer of bloon and deals 2 damage to towers. This is rare. My Strength: Calls in 2 S.T.E.E.L. This is uncommon. Non-Boss Zerg Rush: Sends in 50 hyperclustered Red Bloons. This is common. Dart Power: Randomly fires 0-0 Dart Monkey darts for 2 seconds. They pop 1 layer and deal 1 damage to towers. This is rare. Backstory At the very end of the fourth bloons battle, during the overhaul of the M.O.A.B., the ruler of the 11th Monkey Kingdom had a transporter accident and accidentally got part of his essence trapped within the M.O.A.B. This terrible occurance created a stronger, sapient M.O.A.B. with the desire to become even greater. An unknown bloon helped him in his quest to do so; as such, he was cloned. From the research on the clones, the unknown bloon came to the conclusion that the contained Ceramics were also altered; the original M.O.A.B. gained a shield of these and the means to take over the 11th Monkey Kingdom; of course, the ruler knew of this, so, despite his power, the resulting T.M.A. Mk. I was trapped outside the castle walls. Upon discovering that his quest will fail, he began the second bloon kingdom. This is where the battle takes place, in a bloon forsaken area that was never explored. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:User References Category:User Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons